The Consequences of Violence
by Salaphina
Summary: Usually the consequences of misdeeds are punishment but when it comes to Layla the consequence is... attention and ...kisses? Will it be sufficuent motivation for Warren to change his ways?


I have absolutely no idea why I posted this story. Or why I posted it for that matter. It made no sense what so ever. A least to me. And considering I wrote it that's pretty bad.

Oh well it's just a little something I thought up randomly. Enjoy!

Oh and I don't own Sky High, Or Warren:sniff sniff:

* * *

"Where's you sidekick, sidekick?"

"Right here!"

Warren turned around to see all of Strongholds friends standing behind him. He stared for a second then smirked. They all started backing away when he powered up. All accept the girl in the middle. The hippie.

Not that he knew she was a hippie because he paid any attention. He had better things to do than watch Strongholds friend. But it was obvious, you know. Because of the way she dressed. Yeah, that was it.

But for being a pacifist that grin she got on her face when he lifted an eyebrow was less than nice.

"And what are you going to do? You don't even have any powers."

When he said this, her grin got even bigger.

"Let's just see, shall we?"

Then she disappeared. Not because she moved but because the table he was standing on was swept out from under him. He lay on the ground for a minute or two while he tried to figure out what had happened. Then he smiled when he realized she did have powers, and they were obviously strong.

'This is going to be fun.'

He stood up slowly just in time to see the hippie, grin and all, saunter up and stand just in front of him. Will was being stood up by his friend's just behind her but she didn't seem to notice. All her attention was focused on him. 'And for good reason.' He was planning on making the most out of this fight.

His smiled grew till it was a smirk that rivaled Laylas. He powered up and waited for the fear to come to her face as the flames grew higher. But she just laughed. He was really going to enjoy this.

He lunged forward and tossed some flame forward, just to see how she would react. Apparently she realized this too and merely took a few steps back before twitching her fingers and delighting in the sight of his startled expression as vines grew up out of the ground to wrap around his ankles and pull him to the floor. But he was ready for it this time and heated up the moment they touched him.

But he wasn't prepared for the waves of vines and plants that came after him next.

This went on for the next few minutes till he started getting annoyed and he finally made his way past the walls of green and was able to keep a constant temperature of over a thousand so that any plants that came to close got fried almost immediately. She looked up from where she was hunched over laughing just in time to turn away before he rapped an arm around her waist and toss her over his shoulder. He knew she was surprised and maybe a little curious because she didn't fight.

As he marched the pair of them out of the cafeteria and then out of the hall into the front yard he heard people laughing and muttering. He reached the flower beds on the very edge of the school and dumped her in it. She looked up at him for a minute with a confused expression on her face.

When she seen the agitated expression on his face she knew he had brought her out here to spare himself further embarrassment.

"Next time hippie, stay out of my fight."

"Well, don't pick fights with my friends." She said as though it was the obvious thing in the world.

He screwed up his face and looked at her like she was crazy. "What is this? A joke?"

She smiled. A real smile this time. "No. It a consequence of violence."

"Is that so." His voice deadpanned.

"Yep and you know what another one is?"

"I have _no_ idea." You could practically see the sarcasm dripping from every word.

"From now on to keep you out of trouble I will sit with you everyday at lunch."

"No you won't." He was wide eyed and clearly distressed at the thought of someone sitting with him on a regular basis.

She looked even happier. Her eyes were squinted shut because her smile was so wide. "Yes I will. And you want to know what the last consequence is?"

"No I don't…" His voice trailed off as Layla stood abruptly and leaned forward on her toes to press her lips to his.

She settled back down flat on her feet and smiled up at him. "That is what I will do", she said, "if you can go all day without picking a fight with anybody. Will included." She frowned and shook her finger at him as she said this last part. She took him by the arm and led him back to the school and inside to his table, or what was left of it.

And the whole way there he was thinking that he might just have to learn to behave. But not because he like kissing her of course. Oh, no! He had better things to do than go around kissing Strongholds friends.

But hey, if she insisted.


End file.
